


Infiltrating the Airship: Captive Rescue

by Zesortinge



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesortinge/pseuds/Zesortinge
Summary: One short path branch of for if Henry decides to use the key.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Infiltrating the Airship: Captive Rescue

Henry was planning on stealing the taking the ruby, but he saw the guy that didn't want to lose his job in a cell. His name was Dave wasn't it? Henry remembered grabbing a key earlier, so he tried it on the door.

"Thanks." Dave said. Henry stopped him before he could start running.

"You have a plan?" Dave asked. Henry nodded in reply.

>>Teleporter<< Cell Phone Magic Hat Banana Clip Wait

Henry pulled out his teleporter.

"What is that?" Dave asks as he accidentally bumps Henry, causing him to drop and break the device.

Suddenly the world starts to quickly warp between locations until they wind up on the Helicopter.

Dave's eyes widen when he sees Rupert.

"Were you held captive by the Toppats Dave?" Rupert asks as he sighs not questioning the sudden appearance.

"I was." Dave responds. "I did not expect to see you again. Not after witnessing the steal the Romanian Ruby."

Rupert huffs. "I'll go tell the General that you freed a captive of the Toppats. That should be enough for an investigation." Rupert tells Henry.

Rank: Captive Rescue

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fails:

Teleporter >>Cell Phone<< Magic Hat Banana Clip Wait

Henry pulls out a phone and starts to call a number, but then the phone creates a massive explosion. Calvin blinks as the ship explodes while he is watching it.

FAIL: What idiot rigs their phone to explode.

Teleporter Cell Phone >>Magic Hat<< Banana Clip Wait

Henry starts to put his hand in a hat when it hits a head. Suddenly he is pulled through by an angry Toppat clan member.

FAIL: Always check to make sure that the other side is actually where you want it.

Teleporter Cell Phone Magic Hat >>Banana Clip<< Wait

Henry grabs a bunch of bananas and hands them to Dave. He quickly fumbles them. 

FAIL: Man, that trick becomes so much harder when the bananas are easily squished.

Teleporter Cell Phone Magic Hat Banana Clip >>Wait<<

A Toppat comes in to check up on the prisoner, sees Henry attempting to help Dave while still in the cell and locks them in.

FAIL: Huh, you would think that the next checkup wouldn't be for a while.


End file.
